


mine.

by theformerone



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Compliant, Canon Compliant, M/M, Uchiha Sasuke centric, high as shit in a bus station let’s see what I write next, i saw this tweet and laughed and then I cried and then I wrote this, introspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-01
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:36:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theformerone/pseuds/theformerone
Summary: Based on the tweet “This is still the funniest scene in naruto like that random ninja just burst in and hit all of sasukes triggers at once completely unprompted” @meanlesbian on TwitterorSasuke hears Itachi’s back and thinks, “Not him, motherfucker.”





	mine.

Sasuke sees Kakashi unconscious in bed and knows he’s not just sleeping. He’s seen people viciously wounded, close near death but still hanging on. He saw his fill in the Uchiha Compound after the Massacre. Had buried graves by hand for those not worthy of a quick kill. 

He stammers out a question, makes himself seem more childish than he is. For all of Itachi’s genius, he never really knew how to read people. Intellectually, sure, but emotionally? No. It was what made him a perfect candidate for ANBU. 

But Sasuke was blessed with his mother’s temperament, and his great-great-great grandmother Nadeahiko’s blood to boot. Through his mother he was the heir of the Uchiha, and Sasuke is cursed like his forebears to the temper that came with it. 

Gai tries to scold him, Kurenai tries to gently shove him out the room, Asuma is unhelpful. 

Then, the eventful news:

”Is it true that Itachi’s returned?!”

Boom one. 

“And what’s more, that he’s after Naruto?!”

And boom two.

Two of Sasuke’s triggers are pulled within a breath from one another.

He hears Itachi is after Naruto, and he thinks, “Not him, you motherfucker. You can’t have him. I won’t let you.”

He beats out of there like a bat out of hell, realizing this is his first real chance and he can’t waste it. Not with Naruto on the line. It was one thing if it was only him. But not Naruto. Never Naruto.

Sasuke runs as fast as his feet will allow, snatching information and a rough ground plan of the hotel from other people’s mouths, from gossip at the food stalls.

Birds are chirping loud in his ears, long before he reaches his brother.


End file.
